


Crystalic Millennia

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV), The X-Files
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The set date of impending invasion and destruction, 2012 is quickly approaching and Agents Mulder, Scully, Doggett and Reyes must join forces with the Sailor Senshi to defeat the Super Soldiers and Aliens to ensure the safety of the planet and their loved ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scully and Mulder had been on the run for the past two months, ever since his escape from prison, then to his visit with the Cigarette Smoking Man and up to the moment they were laying in a motel room in a similar setting of the one when they had first met.

For three months they have been traveling between the U.S. and Canadian border going from motel to motel, making sure they weren’t being followed, even though most likely everyone except John Doggett, Monica Reyes and Walter Skinner thought they hadn’t survived the explosions.

The past week however had not gone over so well. Scully had become seriously ill or so Mulder thought after a few days through. After a week of prodding and even though Scully had been insisting that she was fine, Mulder had finally convinced her to go see a doctor and until they found out what was wrong, they weren’t going to be leaving anytime soon. Mulder wanted to go with her but she had insisted that she would be all right.

With that thought in mind, Mulder sighed and closed his eyes as he replayed everything they had been going through since they had left D.C. It hadn’t come easily for either one of them, and now the pressing thought on his mind was Scully. She had left early afternoon for her doctor’s appointment and now it was eight at night. Had there been something so terribly wrong that it was necessary to take such a seemingly tremendous amount of time? He winced as he thought of what could possibly be wrong, but the thing he wondered most was why she hadn’t called him if there was. Mulder had tried her cell phone several times but there was no answer. Defeated, he closed his eyes in an attempt to rid the horrible thoughts from his mind and knowing all he could do now was wait.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Affirmation

At this, Scully protectively placed her free hand on the small forming bulge of her stomach. She was also scared for her baby, scared for all of them. It had been a chore and a half to force back her tears, until finally she couldnt hold them back any longer that they started to flow freely down her face. She knew she had to face Mulder sooner or later, but she was scared that he would leave her and she knew that this would cause several emotions between the two of them that had been held inside for the last few months. 

She thought back three months ago today, her reunion with Mulder after being separated for a year, the night at the motel where she had come to the conclusion was the night that they conceived this child. 

Scully reluctantly pulled off of the road and into the driveway of the hotel. She took her keys out of the ignition and folded her hands in her lap. She was only minutes away from telling Mulder the news, but she also knew that she was going to have to tell him eventually and that it would be best to do that now and get it over with. 

Scully slowly and cautiously began exit her car and placed her feet out onto the wet cement. Once she managed to get out of the car she felt a wave of nausea and leaned on the side of the car for support. 

Scully closed her eyes and let the nausea pass before she felt a wetness on her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked into the sky to see it had started sprinkling, pulling her coat securely around her stomach as she felt a strong breeze rush over her. 

Finally deciding it was time to face what ever lay ahead of her, she moved toward the front door of the motel. With some hesitation, she inserted the key and opened the door, slowly entering the room before shutting the door behind her. 

Mulder, who had been lying on the bed for what seemed like an eternity, bolted upright when he heard the door close to see Scully standing in front of the closed door. Scully! Are you alright!? he pleaded as he rushed over towards her. 

Scully looked down as tears of mixed emotions welled in her eyes. Mulder her voice broke. 

At this, Mulder quickly encircled her fragile form and held her protectively. Ive been so worried about you. You havent returned any of my phone calls! Where have you been all day? he asked before he pulled a strand of hair behind her ear as he kissed her forehead. 

It was then that he was able to see the tears gathering in her eyes and he spoke more gently. Whats wrong? What is it, Scully? Its alright, you can tell me, he said softly as he gently tilted her chin so she would meet his gaze. 

Scully bit her quivering lip and shifted her gaze as another tear slipped from her eye. Mulder felt his heart break, but managed to keep it together as he slipped his arm around Scully. Lets sit down, itll be alright. he said soothingly as he led her to the edge of the bed. 

Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully and rocked her gently. Moments passed before Scully broke the silence and started to speak. Mulder, theres something I need to tell you and Im not sure how to say it; Im having trouble comprehending this and how Im going to deal with it but Scully trailed off. 

Mulder stroked her hair trying to brace himself of what she might say next, and the fear that he might lose her. 

But, uhIImIm pregnant. she blurted out. 

As Mulders mouth dropped open in shock, Scully turned away and started to cry. I, I know what youre going to saybut Mulder, I dont think I can give up another child. I know I cant give up another child! I cant go through that again. Scully cried 

Mulder gingerly moved towards her. ScullyI 

To give up William was one of the hardest things shed ever done, the hardest decision for Scully to make and it was a decision she knew affected them both. She had also lost her precious Emily, the daughter that she had come to love vastly in such a short amount of time only to have her taken away. Scully also knew that it wasnt this childs choice to come into this world and she or he shouldnt have to suffer for it. And now that she was reunited with Mulder, she knew she wouldnt be able to give up their child and she wouldnt even dare to think about any other alternative. 

I cant bear to lose another child, Mulder. I cant keep going through this. Even though its hard for me to bear, knowing that I have another child somewhere out there and that another was taken from me before I even got the chance to know her, I cant just give up this child when he or she is born and I cant and wont even THINK of doing anything to jeopardize this childs life. I cant loose you again either! Scully broke hysterically. 

Mulder quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. Scully, please stop! I wouldnt dare to even think anything like that. I know this is difficult, but Im here, Scully. Im not going anywhere. I refuse to let you go through with what you did in your last pregnancy. This is our child Scully, I wont let you go through it alone. he said reassuringly. 

Im sorryIm just worried. I mean, what if they try to hurt this baby too? 

Mulder rested his chin on her shoulder I wont let anyone hurt you or our baby, I promise you that. 

What are we going to do now? 

Well, everything happens for a reason and I know that you believe that you didnt just conceive these miracles just to have to give them up. Just think about it Scully, if you werent meant to have William and this baby you wouldnt have conceived them, so I still believe there is a way. 

What are you saying? Scully asked. 

Im saying that the reason you conceived this child, and the truth behind that was to give us a second chance, to give all of us a second chance. Especially me a second chance to stay with you throughout your pregnancy since I wasnt able to be there for you for the first one. I mean, now that were together, we can protect these children together. 

Scully absently placed her hand gently on the small bulge of her stomach Do you really believe that? 

Yes, I do. I know I havent been sure about a lot of things lately but Im positive on this, perhaps even more-so than I have been on anything else. he said as he gently placed his hand over Scullys. 

I also believe we can protect William, too. he continued. 

Mulder Scully started. 

Im serious. I truly believe that this child will bring all of us back together, if it hasnt already. Dont you see that? This child may be the very thing that will save us. Mulder said softly. 

But, how will that be possible? We cant just go march over to Williams adoptive parents and say, Hi, we are Williams biological parents, can we have our son back? 

Well find a way Scully, I promise. Remember you had asked me whats left to believe in? I still believe theres hope, there IS hope. The child you are carrying is a symbol of that. We do have something to believe in, Scully. This child has given us faith to carry on; at least it has for me. Its given me a second chance, its given us a second chance, Scully. 

Then you havent failed Mulder, youve just given me hopegiven all of us hope. Just when I started to think theres nothing left to believe in, but like you said there is hope. There has to be, Mulder. Scully said softly. 

Mulder smiled briefly before he stroked her hand reassuringly You should get some rest, Scully. he started as he slowly pulled away from her and moved to pull back the bedspread. 

But Mulder, we cant keep running like this! What are we going to do? We need to get William back, and now more than ever; my unborn baby is in danger! What are we going to do for doctors and a temporary place to stay other than a motel? Scully stood up and placed her hand to her head; suddenly overwhelmed with everything theyve been going through for the last three months. 

After pulling back the comforter of the bed, Mulder turned to look back at Scully who was shaking and on the verge of breaking. Instinctively, Mulder immediately went to her and pulled her into a comforting embrace. Well find a way, I promise you, well find a way, but right now you need to get some rest. Youre tired. Mulder said gently. 

Scully reluctantly agreed and allowed him to gently move her towards the left side of the bed and lower her onto the mattress. After she took off her shoes, Scully slid under the covers as Mulder went to the opposite side of the bed to lie next to her. 

Once they were both situated, he wrapped his arms protectively around her. They were both silent for minutes as they drew in solace from the rain as it sprinkled onto the motel rooftops. A few more moments passed before Mulder asked the question that he was meaning to ask since she had given him the news. 

Scully? he asked softly hoping to clarify if she was asleep or not. 

Hmm? came her muffled reply 

Are you asleep? 

No, what is it Mulder? 

Well, I just wanted to know if everythings alright, are you and the baby alright? he asked, unable to keep the concern from entering his voice 

Scully gave her best half smile. 

Yeah, were just fine Mulder. I was just worried. Worried that you might leave me again when I told you I was pregnant. 

Mulder secured his arms tighter around her waist. I was surprised and scared. Mulder admitted. 

But, regardless Im not going to leave you. Id never do that to you, and Ill never let you go through with what you went through last time. 

Scully smiled to herself Where are we going to go from here? We cant keep running forever. 

Im going to have to get a hold of Skinner if we can and then Doggett and Reyes. 

How? All of their lives are in dangerand the last time we checked, the X-Files were closed. Agents Doggett and Reyes are probably on the run just like we arenow that the X-Files are closed. If we contact them now, we put them in even more danger. Scully replied. 

Mulder caressed her hair. Thats why we have cell phones, Scully. Even if we cant get a-hold of Doggett or Reyes, Im sure theres some way to get a hold of Skinner. 

Scully nodded and started to pull something out of her coat before she tossed it back onto the chair beside the bed as Mulder watched her curiously. Scully pulled a small doll like figure out of her coat pocket before slipping back under the covers before turning back to Mulder who eyed her curiously. 

Whats that? 

Scully opened her hands and revealed the small rag doll that Mulder had given her as a present and for the first time in so many months. A smile spread over Mulders face. 

Scully 

Not knowing when wed return home, or if wed ever return home, I brought this with me. Believe it or notthis is very important to me, Mulder. When you left, this was one of the few things I had left to remember you by. Scully said softly. 

Mulder smiled warmly. Im very happy that you kept it. 

A long silence settled between them and it didnt take long for Mulder to realize Scully had been unusually quiet. Whats wrong, Scully? he asked gently as he moved his hand gently over the small bulge of her abdomen. 

Scully slowly opened her mouth as if to form an answer and allowed a few moments more to pass between them before she could manage a sentence. I, I was just thinking Scully trailed off. 

What were you thinking about? Mulder prodded gently 

Scully took a breath to regain her composure before speaking I was thinking about Emily, Mulder. she began as tears started to well in her eyes as she mentioned the name of her deceased daughter. 

Mulder remained quiet as he listened to his partner speak of the little girl that he had wanted so much to be a father to. Even though the time he had met Scullys daughter had been so brief, he had felt a strong connection towards her. Perhaps when he saw her he had also seen his sister. He knew that, although Emilys name had remained unspoken up until now, Scully still loved her and always would. 

Mulder remained silent as Scully reluctantly continued. How could someone bring something so precious into this world only to take it away when its served its use!? Scully demanded as she broke out a cry. 

When Scully began to shake, Mulder tightened his embrace around her small form in an attempt to console her. He knew he couldnt tell her that it was okay because he wasnt even sure of anything himself, anymore. She had been given these miracles only to have them taken away from her and he wasnt willing to let this child be taken from them. There just had to be some reason for why things happened the way they did. He knew that here had to be a revelation that gave reason to everything they had been through throughout the last nine years. Although, even if there was a reason, he didnt think anything could justify bringing a child into this world that withheld a predestined fate to die. He would do everything in his power to protect the child Scully carried within her. 

Im going to prove it to you, Scully. I cant let you believe that you were only meant to receive these miracles only to have them taken away from you. Scully I refuse to let another child be taken from you. Mulder vowed. 

There has to be an end to this, Scully. Mulder continued as he exhaled deeply. 

As a result of Mulders consolation, Scullys body slowly began to relax and she started to cry softly. Mulder gingerly positioned himself to gently place a kiss to her temple and brushed a strand of her hair away in the process. 

Scully could remember being in the very same predicament two years ago. Before Mulder had been abducted and before she had found out she was pregnant with William, Scully had come to see Mulder when she was having dizzy spells and chills. Now here she was once more. The only difference being that it was right after she found out that she was pregnant again. She only hoped that the events following her last pregnancy would not re-occur. I only hope that this childs life will not be in any danger. I just wanted to give my children a normal life and Im so afraid that I wont be able to live up to that promise for this child. Scullys voice broke. 

Scully, I have to believe that we have conceived this child for a reason. There is a purpose for this childs existence he or she is meant to be here for a reason. You need to believe that. I also know you Scully. You are a strong yet compassionate person whos kept me honest throughout the several years weve been together and so much more. Youre a beautiful mother, the mother of our children. Youve always put their lives and well being before your own. You are the most kind and caring person I have ever met, Scully. We all make mistakes, but I trust your judgment Scully I trust you. Mulder whispered as he gently stroked her thin strands of red hair before his hand traveled downward to clasp her frail hand in his own. 

Relieved by Mulders silent, yet emotion filled gesture, Scully gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before she brought their intertwined hands to rest on the small swell of her stomach. 

We need to find you a steady doctor Scully, someone we can trust. Mulder suggested as he moved his hand in a circular motion over her stomach. 

I know, Im just so afraid of putting this childs life at risk. Scully confided as she rested her hand over Mulders and moved deeper into his embrace to ward off the cold. 

Mulder tucked the comforter securely around Scully. I wont let anything happen to you or the baby, I promise. Mulder reassured her. We can worry about that later, but right now, my main concern is you and the babys health. You should get some rest. Mulder said as he reached above her to turn the lamp off. 

Mulder Scully had started to protest. 

Im not going anywhere, I promise. Mulder said reassuringly as he returned to his position beside Scully and once again wrapped his arms around her small frame. 

Reluctantly, Scully gave into her need for rest. Good night, Mulder. 

Good night, Scully. 

End Chapter Two 

A/N: When Mulder says our children, he is referring to William, their unborn child and at one point Emily because he considered her a daughter. (Keep in mind that it isnt a fact but is true in this story.) Also, thanks so much to my Beta, IdleFlame, for all her constructive criticism and advice! geovisit();

  
(function (d, w) {var x = d.getElementsByTagName('SCRIPT')[0];var f = function () {var s = d.createElement('SCRIPT');s.type = 'text/javascript';s.async = true;s.src = "//np.lexity.com/embed/YW/6256a9157e9639048a3a86fe93537944?id=4c87073503e3";x.parentNode.insertBefore(s, x);};w.attachEvent ? w.attachEvent('onload',f) :w.addEventListener('load',f,false);}(document, window));


	3. Chapter 3

Scully had slowly awoken to see the fluorescent numbers of the digital alarm clock which displayed 2:00AM. She groggily rubbed at her eyes and started to sit up before she instantly started to feel nauseous, reminding her of the child within. She lay back down into the pillows and closed her eyes as she allowed the nausea to pass. She re-opened her eyes and looked through the darkness to Mulder’s side of the bed. “Mulder?” she asked softly.

Nearly appalled by the sight before her, she instinctively moved to turn on the lamp by her bedside. To her horror, Mulder’s bedside was vacant.

“Mulder!?” she called out as she frantically tore the bedspread off of her and forced herself out of bed.

‘No, please tell me this isn’t happening.’ Scully pleaded over and over again inside her head

As she proceeded towards the living room, Scully felt her nausea return and her vision began to blur. She barely made it to the door and clasped its handle tightly before she felt her legs nearly give in beneath her.

Scully bit her trembling lip and it took everything in her will to force back her tears and pull herself together as she used the small leverage of the door handle to pull herself back to her feet. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed the door open before her.

“Mulder?” she asked once more as she moved slowly through the living room, her eyes gradually adjusting to the darkness

“Hi, Dana, why don’t you come join us?”

Galvanized, Scully jumped and abruptly turned in direction from which the voice had come. When she opened her eyes, she was nearly appalled at the scene before her.

Instead of being confronted once more by the darkness of the room, the dimly lit living room welcomed her presence. Her sister Melissa lay on the foot of the sofa with Emily who cuddled beside her.

In that moment, Scully recalled what Mulder had told her three months ago.

‘I want to believe that the dead are not lost to us. That they speak to us as part of something greater than us, greater than any alien force. And if you and I are powerless now, I want to believe that if we listen to what's speaking; it can give us the power to save ourselves.’

Scully gasped as tears welled within her eyes. “Oh my god.” she whispered as she brought a shaky hand to her mouth, the other instinctively coming to rest on her stomach.

“Mommy.”

“How…” her voice broke as her body began to convulse before she let out a sob.

“You called us here, Dana.” her sister replied simply.

‘Then we believe the same thing.’

Scully almost unconsciously made her way over towards the end of the sofa. “Oh my god, I can’t believe this happening.”

Scully placed her head in her hands and decided that once she looked up, it all would have been an apparition.

“Fox has been experiencing these sentimental visions as well.” Scully finally looked up lifted her hands away from her face and reluctantly moved to sit down.

Seeing Emily for the first time in several years brought out the emotion she kept locked inside of her and concealed. “My beautiful Emily...” she broke.

Emily immediately wrapped her arms around her mother’s’ waist. “I know I have a little brother mommy and that you’re going to have another baby.”

“Yeah...I’m going to have a baby.” Scully said slowly, parting with her daughter.

Melissa could sense that there was something vastly bothering her sister. “What’s wrong, Dana?” she asked gently

“I...I don’t know where Mulder and I are going to go, what we’re going to do. We’ll have to leave the country...Mulder has already heard what he needed to in Roswell three months ago. If we stay here, we’ll risk being found. Not only, that but I cannot bear to give up another child. I wanted to believe that when I gave up William, that it was for his own best interest. I wanted to be sure that he was safe and would grow up to have a somewhat mundane life, a life that I would be unable to give him, but now I’m not so sure. Who could possibly be safe anywhere in this world anymore!?”

Scully averted her gaze and fought the tears from falling.

“If you know what you must do, you don’t need me to give you an answer, Dana.” Melissa smiled knowingly.

Scully looked up. “Missy, that’s just it. I don’t know! We’re in the middle of nowhere, we’re fugitives, have no destination, I’m pregnant, William is god knows where and all Mulder and I have now is each other.”

“Maybe that’s everything you’ve needed all along, Dana.”

“What?”

“Despite everything that’s been lost, you and Fox are still here. Still fighting this great fight in spite of everything. Even if there is nothing logical left to believe in, you need to believe you are both here at this moment, at this time for a reason. It’s not over yet, Dana. You still have a ways to go. You can’t give up now, you both still have the power to fight, the power to fight for the future, for yourselves and your family.”

“What can I give this child but a life of uncertainty and insecurity?” Scully broke.

“Parents don’t come with manuals and neither do children, Dana. No one’s perfect, we just have to give it the best and give children our love and support to help them nurture and grow.”

Despite her tears, Scully managed a small laugh.

Melissa tilted her head “What?” she asked knowingly

“You sound like a psychiatrist.”

“Gee, thanks.” she said before outstretching a luminous hand to Emily.

“We have to go, Emily...” Melissa said gently. Emily shifted from under her mother’s touch and her small hand touched her aunt’s. “No, don’t go!” Scully shot up instantly.

“It’s okay, Dana. Don’t worry; she’s in good hands now.” Her sister smiled reassuringly before the outline of their silhouettes had begun to evanesce.

“I love you, Mommy.”

“No, please wait!” Scully pleaded as she reached out towards her sister and daughter.

“Your destiny is awaiting you, Dana.” the voice echoed once the two figures fully dissipated.

“No!” she screamed before opening her eyes to see that she was no longer in the living room with her long lost sister and daughter, but rather sitting up in the motel room bed witnessing the morning sun stream through the window.

Still recuperating from the sudden apparition, her gaze shifted to Mulder’s side of the bed next to her only to find it vacant. “Mulder?” she started in a pleading whisper.

Fearing the worst, her voice had become more insistent “Mulder?” she called out urgently as she threw the covers to the side and rushed out of the room

“Mulder!” she screamed.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Solace

When she reached the next room, the door leading into the motel room suddenly burst open. 

Scully came to a sudden stop and placed her hand on the small rise of her stomach in a protective motion. 

Mulder entered the room carrying a bag full of McDonalds in his right arm. Scully!? he asked worriedly. 

Oh, god...Mulder, you scared me! I, I thought you were gone. I feared the worst. She quickly embraced him. 

Mulder placed the drinks and food onto a nearby coffee table before enveloping Scully in a tight reassuring embrace. Im sorry, Scully. I decided to go get some food and bring it back for us before you woke up; I thought youd be hungry. Im sorry. 

Scully managed a chuckle through her tears. Dont do that to me again. 

Are you okay? Mulder asked softly as he gently stroked her hair. 

Scully took a reluctant breath Yeah... 

Mulder could sense that there was more than what she was letting on. He gently parted from her and cupped her face in his hands. 

What is it, Scully? he asked. 

Scully briefly looked away Lets discuss it after lunch. You were right Mulder, I am hungry. What did you bring back? 

Well, Im holding you to it. Anyways, yeah... he trailed off as he reached for the brown bag. I know its not exactly health conscious, but I picked up some food from Micky Ds. I hate to admit it, but their fries are the best. he chuckled. 

Scully smirked and pulled the bag forward and peered inside. The aroma of fries and hamburgers instantly filled her nose which instantly gave her a fierce appetite. I think the baby agrees with you. she smiled. 

Settling down at the glass coffee table to enjoy their fast food meal, Scully pulled out a Big Mac and fries and sipped the large root beer Mulder had gotten. Did you know that a big Mac has over five hundred calories, Mulder? 

No, I did not Doctor Scully. Thank you for informing me. he teased. 

I might as well give up that diet, now that Im pregnant. Controlling my appetite seems to be futile. she mused. 

Mulder smiled sympathetically. You know Scully, when I was in high school my ideal meal at McDonalds was two Big Macs, fries and a shake. He confessed 

Scully chuckled as she took a bite of the burger. I never would have guessed. How did you still manage to keep your figure? 

I was active, I never really was one to just hang around the house...for reasons we both know considering who my parents were. Every time I would come home, my thoughts would immediately be consumed by the night my sister had been abducted. Mulder winced as he re-played the events over in his mind. 

Scullys expression immediately became solemn as she reached her free hand out across the table and placed it gently over Mulders. 

Mulder clasped Scullys hand in his own. Out of all of the apparitions Ive witnessed, I have yet to see my sister. 

Scully moistened her lips before speaking. Mulder, about what I was going to tell you. I, uh...experienced a sudden apparition last night. It was surreal. 

Mulder remained silent as his partner continued. 

Melissa and Emily, Mulder...they, they were here in this room. I thought I had woken up and in the dream I had awoken to find you gone...just like this morning. I had walked into this very room and there they were, right there. Scully said as she indicated the small couch across from them. 

I couldnt trust my own eyes; it was like they materialized out of thin air. Melissa had spoken to me, about us. She insisted that we were brought to this time and place for a reason. That we have the power to fight for ourselves and our family. Scully said softly. 

What do you think it means? 

I think it means that we can get William back. 

End Chapter Four geovisit();

  
(function (d, w) {var x = d.getElementsByTagName('SCRIPT')[0];var f = function () {var s = d.createElement('SCRIPT');s.type = 'text/javascript';s.async = true;s.src = "//np.lexity.com/embed/YW/6256a9157e9639048a3a86fe93537944?id=4c87073503e3";x.parentNode.insertBefore(s, x);};w.attachEvent ? w.attachEvent('onload',f) :w.addEventListener('load',f,false);}(document, window));


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Destiny

By the time they had finally reached their destination, dusk had fallen upon them. When they had reached an ampm and an Arco gas station, Mulder shut off the ignition before stealing a glance over at his resting partner. She looked rather content as she rested her hand on the small swollen bulge of her middle. He gently leaned over her to push the loose strand of her hair out of the way. Scully shifted from her slumber and woke to see a somewhat drowsy looking Mulder leaning over her. 

"Mulder?" 

"I'm just going to get some food and water for us and fill up on gas, Scully, I'll be right back okay?" Mulder placated her. 

"No, I'm fine. I'll go with you." she insisted as she opened the passenger door and let the cool breeze wash over her. 

Mulder nodded reluctantly, knowing that once Scully had made her decision, her mind was set. 

Scully pulled her coat tightly around her small frame and briskly followed Mulder inside the small store they had inside. Craving the most decedent chocolate, she decided to make a very un-Scully like decision and made her way towards the candy section while Mulder paid for the most expensive gas. When she selected the candy of choice, Scully adverted her eyes to see an older woman who appeared to be in her mid fifties. 

Obviously sensing she was being watched, the older woman caught Scully's watchful gaze and silently set down the magazine in her hand before moving towards Scully. 

Scully could sense the inhumanity within her. 

Nearly appalled, Scullys voice had suddenly risen several notches. How in the hell did you know my name? 

Noting the tone and panic in his partners voice, Mulder was at her side within moments and instinctively wrapped his protective arms around her. Whats going on here? 

The old woman smirked Even if you do, you both will be too late. 

Instinctively, Mulder reached for his gun, only to have it dawn on him that he was no longer part of the FBI. Noting his helplessness, the womans smirk broadened. 

His nerve finally struck, Mulder grabbed the woman by the collar and shoved her against the wall. Tell me what you know about my son! 

Mulder! Scully placed her hand on his shoulder 

Mulders grip had loosened, although not by much. He turned and noted the panicked expression on the cashiers face and then heard the sounds of sirens in the back ground. He hadnt realized they had caused that much of a scene let alone for that long. 

Mulder, come on lets go. Scullys voice seemed to break out of fear 

Her expression pleaded to him. They both knew the consequences if they were found. This time it would be short and fatal. He knew the game. These days, one is to be seen and not heard. 

Shit. 

Mulder released his hold on the woman and ushered Scully back outside towards the SUV. The sirens were louder and closer and Mulder knew without question they were treading on thin ice. They had been waiting for them, he had suspected. Somehow, this woman had come to find their whereabouts. Now, he knew for sure that she was part of the government. In fact, he recalled seeing her in the courtroom during his trial. 

When they reached the SUV, they looked over their shoulders to see if the mysterious woman was following them. She was gone. 

A few moments later, the military vehicles were now the center of their attention. The phone calls must have been intercepted as well. 

Without wasting any further delay, they jumped into the car and out of instinct, Mulder placed his foot full force on the gas. Scully, it wasnt that cashier who called those police. At least, those werent the police he intended to call. Mulder explained 

Then *who* were they? Scully asked with a considerable amount of concern. 

They could still hear the faint sounds of the sirens hightailing it behind them. 

geovisit();

  
(function (d, w) {var x = d.getElementsByTagName('SCRIPT')[0];var f = function () {var s = d.createElement('SCRIPT');s.type = 'text/javascript';s.async = true;s.src = "//np.lexity.com/embed/YW/6256a9157e9639048a3a86fe93537944?id=4c87073503e3";x.parentNode.insertBefore(s, x);};w.attachEvent ? w.attachEvent('onload',f) :w.addEventListener('load',f,false);}(document, window));


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Found

4 Hours Later North Carolina 4:53am 

Mulder pulled up beside a cabin-like one story house. Scully looked over at Mulder questioningly. Mulder, where are we? 

Welcome to a fun trip in the suburbs, Scully. 

Scully looked at him quizzically. 

They were in the middle of nowhere, yet Mulder smiled knowingly. 

Once they made their way up to the front door, Scully pushed it open and, to her surprise the room didnt have the musky scent shed expect from a vacant cabin, much like the one she had given birth to William in. 

As quickly as the thought had come into her mind, she had pushed it away. It would be different for her second child, as would everything else. She had vowed she wouldnt make the same mistake. 

As the couple proceeded into the room, they took in the modern appliances. In the living room was a medium sized TV set, basic furniture (nothing special) and a lamp. 

The cabin was a one bedroom, one bath and the kitchen was combined with the living room. 

Scully opened the fridge to see that it was fully stocked with more food than they could ever appreciate. It would last them at least two or three weeks. 

Much like a modern hotel, the bathroom was well stocked with proper toiletries as well. To sum it up, it was pretty much like one of the many hotels theyd stayed at during their countless cases. Once they took into account that it could be worse, they were grateful for what they had. 

Scully? Yes, Mulder? 

Theres something I need to tell you. 

Go on, 

Well, I actually stayed at this place a few times while I was in hiding. It was perfect, I was able to contact you through e-mail and keep in touch with ease. However, I was only able to have access to the system about three or four times a year to keep from being found. Mulder explained. 

Scully narrowed her gaze. 

How did you get this place, Mulder? How could you afford it with only the food and clothes on your back when you left. Scully asked softly. 

She didnt bother to hide the tears gleaming in her crystal eyes. 

Thats what I had to keep secret from you, Scully. I didnt find it all out until a short while before I had left to protect you and William. Scully, my father had set up a trust for me shortly before he was murdered by Krycek. Almost as if he were predicting his own death. Mulder explained as he watched his partners pained expression. 

Her lip was quivering. 

Mulder took a hold of his partners delicate hands and held them to his lips, never losing her gaze. Scully, I never told you why I had to go, and for that I am painfully sorry. I needed to find a way to protect you, William, and our second child. he said softly as he gently placed the palm of his hand on the small developing bulge of Scullys stomach and gently smoothed his hand over its surface. 

Shortly after Williams birth, I received a letter by P.O. box addressed from my father. I knew it wasnt possible so I sought The Gunmens help to uncover the source. After finding the validity of the message, I found out that my father had written it and created the trust just days before he had passed away. Mulder continued. 

Scullys voice broke. She was afraid to ask any further questions. It wasnt necessary. 

Theres $3,250,000 in the trust, Scully. 

Oh, my god. Scullys voice barely went beyond a whisper as a tear spilt from her tear duct. 

Mulder clasped her shaking hands and rested them on the rise of her stomach. Shhh, my love. You both are going to be just fine. Were going to be just fine. He placed a kiss on her lips. 

Fighting to regain her composure, Scully spoke. Where are you going to keep all this money? 

I have it locked away in Canada under a false identity. I asked the guys once we discovered it to keep it somewhere safe, but accessible. I have to question how my father came into this kind of money, but right now I could care less. I just want you, William, and our unborn to be safe. Were going to be okay, Scully. I promise. 

All of a sudden, Scully clutched her stomach and began to heave. She bolted from their position and nearly stumbled into the bathroom emptying her stomachs contents into the toilet. Within moments, Mulder was beside her stroking her back soothingly. Scully decided to just let the tears flow as she emptied the last of her stomach. Shh, its going to be okay. Its going to be okay. Mulder whispered as he slipped his arms around her stomach and ever so gently rocked her small frame 

Once Scullys vomiting settled, and she was sure the nausea was calmed for the moment, she flushed the toilet and leaned into Mulders embrace. That was when she noticed a white folded piece of paper in Mulders pocket. 

What is this? she asked suspiciously as she withdrew it and started to unfold it. 

I dont know, I didnt even know it was in there. Mulder explained. 

Once Scully unfolded it, she realized that other than a few words, it was otherwise a blank piece of paper. She read the fine print and it appeared to be an address, however whose she did not know. 

What is it, Scully? What does it say? 

Its some sort of address. Signed anonymous. How did this get into your pocket? 

Beats me, I dont even recognize the address. Mulder said as he took the unfolded piece of paper from her and re-read it. 

That woman from the gas station? Scully suggested. 

She must have slipped it in somehow. What do you think the address is to? Mulder asked. 

An artifice perhaps, it hasnt been the first time after all. Scully sighed. 

Scully, what if this has something to do with William? Mulder said without any reluctance. 

He was so full of desperation to get his son back that all he wanted to believe right now it was within the realm of possibilities. 

Mulder how is that possible? If anything, she couldnt have wanted us to be farther away! Scully insisted. 

Well she sure wanted us to believe that. I dont think shes going to come up to us in public and say hey, heres where your son is. Its never that simplistic, at least for us of all people. At least this gives us somewhere to start. he insisted. 

He wanted her to stop and consider the possibilities, even as slim as they appeared. 

Scully sighed heavily. The thought of giving her son up for adoption pained her. Not only because she thought she was doing the right thing, but the very thought that others might have come in contact with his location made her unsure and insecure with her decision. She questioned her responsibilities as a mother. 

Okay, she whispered. 

Mulder lifted her chin with his finger and peered into her pained expression. I just want my family back, Scully. I know you do also. Im going to make that happen. Its my fault that we fell apart and Im going to fix it, I dont care what it takes. 

End Chapter Six geovisit();

  
(function (d, w) {var x = d.getElementsByTagName('SCRIPT')[0];var f = function () {var s = d.createElement('SCRIPT');s.type = 'text/javascript';s.async = true;s.src = "//np.lexity.com/embed/YW/6256a9157e9639048a3a86fe93537944?id=4c87073503e3";x.parentNode.insertBefore(s, x);};w.attachEvent ? w.attachEvent('onload',f) :w.addEventListener('load',f,false);}(document, window));


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Commencement 

They planned to leave within a couple of days after their arrival. As eager as they were to head out, they needed to take precautions as well as establish a place for themselves that is, if they were to return at some point. In the meantime, they invested in some civilian clothes to further hide their identity. 

A few basic toiletries were on that list of items as well. Never knowing when or if they would return, they only bought necessities. 

The day after their arrival they went into town with only the clothes on their backs. It had already been close to a week since theyd been on the run from their enemies. 

You know, Scully, after I dated Phoebe, I vowed never to set foot in another clothing store other than Mens Warehouse ever again. I swear to god, fifty percent of my time was spent inside an expensive mall in Europe. 

Well, seeing how you still exist Mulder, Im sure youve found a way to manage. Scully chuckled. 

Their surroundings reminded them of the incredulous Santana Row in San Jose. 

Once they had come to a complete stop, Scully eyed a figure across the street that appeared to be standing in the center of the crowd weaving around him, Oh my god, Mulder! 

Startled out of his reverie, Mulder whipped around. What is it, Scully? 

Scully turned away from Mulder towards where she had thought seen Knowle Rhorer, but all she saw were the crowds of people weaving in and out. 

Scully, you scared me. What is it? 

Shaken by the shrill sound of Scullys terrified voice, Mulder placed his hands around her waist. Scully? Maybe its the.. 

No, Mulder. Trust me, I know what I saw. 

Scully, were over three thousand miles away. Dont worry about it. 

Scullys body trembled and she began to panic. 

Mulder began to reassure her. 

Mulder, there! 

Mulder looked in Scullys direction to see what he had feared. In their line of vision was the tall stature which they knew belonged to Knowle Rohrer! Mulders protective instinct came over him. 

He quickly grabbed Scullys hand. Scully, run! 

Scully broke into a sprint right beside Mulder. 

Caring less about whoever was in the way, they shoved everyone aside and bolted down towards the end of the street. 

They looked behind once to see Knowle at their tail. They kept running until they reached the end of the street and went up two flights of stairs into the mall. Approaching a single door, they both stopped to peer out the window to the outside. Knowle followed in their direction. 

Mulder turned toward Scully. With the stricken look on her face, she looked almost as if she were hyperventilating. Mulder was immediately at her side. Are you okay, Scully? 

Scully nodded as she caught her breath. Mulder touched her stomach and gently caressed it with the back of his fingers. 

We need to get you a steady doctor, Scully. Mulder started 

When they turned around once more, Knowle was no longer in sight. Without looking back, the duo went through the door and into a Target shopping center. Making their way through the crowds of shoppers, they were finally able to lose sight of Knowle Rohrer. 

We need to get the hell off of this continent, Mulder. Kersh was right, we should have done that when we had the chance. Scully sighed, fatigue coursing through her body. 

And Im going to make sure we still have that chance. Mulder persuaded his partner as he grabbed her arm. Lets go! 

Once they came across Sears, they looked once more behind them to be sure that Knowle Rohrer was still no longer in sight. Deciding it was safe for a temporary stop to trash the clothes, they were in for new ones. 

Scully grabbed the first pair of jeans, t-shit and hooded sweatshirt she could find, paid for them and then headed towards the womens sizing room. Usually it took her forever in the morning to get her clothes on and get ready for the day but that quickly changed after becoming allegedly accused convicts on the run. Practically throwing her clothes on, she opened the changing room door and started to head towards the spot where she had promised to meet Mulder. Before she was able to exit the sizing room, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand firmly grab her wrists. Prepared to use self defense, she swung herself around at her assailant and her fear instantly turned into that of complete shock. Monica! 

End of chapter Seven geovisit();

  
(function (d, w) {var x = d.getElementsByTagName('SCRIPT')[0];var f = function () {var s = d.createElement('SCRIPT');s.type = 'text/javascript';s.async = true;s.src = "//np.lexity.com/embed/YW/6256a9157e9639048a3a86fe93537944?id=4c87073503e3";x.parentNode.insertBefore(s, x);};w.attachEvent ? w.attachEvent('onload',f) :w.addEventListener('load',f,false);}(document, window));


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Conjugation

A/N: Thanks to everyone so far who has been sending me reviews! It really encourages me to write faster and bring out more chapters! Also a continuous thanks to my Beta for helping me become a better writer. 

Aside from a much-needed shave, the person before him did appear to be the former Cop and X-Files Agent John Doggett. However, Mulder wasnt willing to give in so easily yet. Mulder unconsciously found his hands moving towards his back pocket where he would usually keep his gun during the nine years he spent on the X-Files. Of course, no longer obtaining a license to carry a gun, much less being a wanted criminal, hed had to bargain with the owner of a gun shop. Instantly picking up this motion, Doggett backed away. Whoa, take it easy Mulder. He tried his best to sound convincing. 

Give me one good reason to believe its you. Mulder demanded. 

Many women and children had started to scream inside. Hes got a gun! 

Mulder, youre going to get us all killed! Rohrer is going to find us, youre just making it that much easier for him to do so. 

Doggett held up his hands and stared hard into Mulders eyes. Mulder, it is me. John Jay Doggett. he said slowly. Mulder just stared, silently demanding more deserving evidence. Doggett released a slow exasperated sigh. The last time we saw you, we had helped you escape. We had all thought you had gone north, to Canada. Gibson had known where you really went all along, but he didnt tell us until that Super Soldier had figured it all out that you had really gone to New Mexico. That was the last time we saw you. We wanted to get to you, before they did. All this time we didnt know if you or Scully were dead until Gibson had told us that certain people inside of the FBI had found out where you were. Doggett explained. 

Mulder thought back to the incident at the gas station. All of a sudden, it fit together like a thousand pieces of a puzzle. They must have numerous people inside of the FBI, sent out anywhere and everywhere watching and waiting. That would explain Knowle Rohrer. 

Mulder, what the hell are you doing? 

Mulder finally lowered his gun and turned to see his partner standing with Agent Reyes. He took one last good look at the man before him. 

Mulder, goddamn it, we wouldnt be trying to help you if we werent on your side! They know we are all here, now lets go! he demanded. The quartet took one last look at each other and the sudden sound of military sirens had them charging for the parking garage within moments. They practically flew down the several flights of stairs towards the first floor. They followed Doggett and Reyes towards a 2003 four-door Blazer with tinted windows. Once they approached the vehicle, they could see the familiar outline of the boy inside of the SUV. 

Without hesitation, Mulder and Scully pulled open the doors to the back seat and filed themselves inside before the SUV pulled out of the parking space and sped through the garage. The movement of the vehicle caused Scully to swallow back the bile the pushed at the back of her throat. Oh, god. she gasped as she placed her hand on the swell of her stomach. Her pregnancy was just barely becoming noticeable now. 

Are you okay, Scully? Mulder asked worriedly. 

Yeah, just a little dizzy. Im fine. She said with a nod. 

Gibson instantly noticed Scullys condition, not that he hadnt already known. Luckily, for the meantime Doggett and Reyes had failed to notice her discomfort. She planned to tell them about her pregnancy as soon as possible, but now was very inopportune. Scully hated this, the constant running. There wasnt a time she didnt question what kind of life this child would have. All she knew was that she would not release another child into the hands of strangers. Scully closed her eyes and prayed that this would soon be over. 

They were halfway to the exit, when they saw another vehicle spontaneously pull out behind them. The adrenaline rush made Doggett press further down on the gas as they made their way towards the exit. Shots sounded all around them. Once Doggett was finally able to pull out into the street, he was faced with oncoming traffic. He desperately swerved though cars, just barely avoiding numerous fatal accidents before he pulled onto the freeway. 

All five of them turned to see nothing but several other discreet cars behind them. After minutes of uncomfortable silence, Doggett took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I dont even know where we are going. 

You say that, but you do have somewhere in mind. Just say it. Gibson stated. 

Even though several minutes passed and there wasnt a trace of Rohrer, Mulder couldnt help but take several glances back. Scully had finally opened her eyes. Reyes looked over at John. What is this place you have in mind, John? she asked. 

John sighed. Raleigh. Its not too far from here, but its a very secluded area. 

It wasnt too far from where Mulder had found that little house in which he planned to live with Scully. Unfortunately, he learned over the past nine years that plans were always bound to be short lived. 

About an hour or so later, Scully finally decided to break the monotony and ask the question that had been left unanswered. How did you find us? 

Reyes took the opportunity to answer. Well, until about a month ago, weve been hiding in Grants Pass, Oregon. You dont see too much there other than fast food, Dennys, or residential areas. In other words, its pretty rural. Not somewhere youd expect to find two former FBI Agents. We lived quietly like everyday people until we received an e-mail from A.D. Skinner. He told us that several military people were quartering each state. Unfortunately, it somehow leaked into the FBI that you both were last seen at an Arco gas station in the state of North Carolina. We came to warn you before in New Mexico, that Kersh had already blown your cover and not by choice. He was tortured into submission. Months before, they had pronounced you both dead until the FBI realized neither of your bodies were discovered, or ours for that matter. Were wanted for helping you escape. Thats why we never returned to the FBI or to the X-Files. The X-Files was shut down and still is to this day. Monica looked over at Gibson. 

We decided that is was best for all of us if John and I didnt know, otherwise we would all be in danger of being found and killed. Skinner does not know that Gibson has been living with us all this time. As far as they were concerned, he had been returned to the school of the hearing impaired. she continued. 

What made you come after us? Mulder inquired. 

This time, John spoke. Hasnt it ever crossed your mind that we cannot live like this forever and expect that ignorance will be bliss? As long as we live here, we will never be safe. Especially, not after all that weve seen. Our lives will never be the same. 

Tell me something I dont know. Mulder lamented. 

So where do you suggest we move to? Canada? Scully said, her irritation evident. 

Gibson interrupted. No, thats where they are expecting us to go. They are already sending military personnel north. 

Then where? Scully whispered. 

After about an hour or two, they pulled up into the closest vacant motel. They were quite relieved to get out of the car and stretch. Fortunately, there was an IHOP right next to the motel, so they would be able to eat in the morning. They checked into two rooms, one with two beds. 

Once they were settled in, they met in Mulder and Scullys room which was right next to theirs. Doggett had driven into town with Gibson and returned with an extra large pizza. The five of them finally decided to discuss more important matters after devouring pepperoni pizza and coke. 

Where are we going from here? Scully asked. 

The guys were sitting at the desk the motel provided, while Scully and Reyes sat on the bed. Monica finished the last bite of her pizza before speaking up. She took a deep breath before speaking. The last e-mail we received from Skinner, it was about William. she said with some hesitation. 

What about him? Mulder asked sternly. 

Monica took another breath. His adoptive parents were pronounced dead one month ago from unusual causes. However, the FBI is currently unsure of his whereabouts. she explained slowly. 

Scully bit her lip to keep it from trembling. Then, where is he? 

Gibson spoke up. We believe he currently resides not too far from where his adoptive parents lived. The FBI has the bodies, so we are unsure of how they died. 

Where is the location of his adoptive parents? Mulder inquired. 

John took a deep breath. Thats the other reason we came to find you, because you both were so close, to finding William. Skinner strictly told us to find you, get William and then get the hell out of the country. Williams adoptive family lived out in the middle of nowhere, Wendell, which is not too far from here. he finally said. 

After that, we have had no further communication, for safety purposes. Monica continued. 

Scully had placed her hands to her face and started to cry. Oh my god, my baby is in danger. she broke. Suddenly feeling nauseous, she raced towards the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. 

John and Monica just stared in shock. It was not possible; maybe this sudden rush of information just went to her head. Gibson looked over at Mulder. Shes pregnant, isnt she? 

Mulder nodded hesitantly, knowing there was no way to get any information past this young boy. Yes, we do not know how. All I know is I want to find her an obstetrician, so we know what to expect. Mulder explained hesitantly. 

A few minutes later, Scully emerged from the bathroom, her eyes puffy and red. John looked from Scully, then back to Mulder and Gibson. Its been a long night, I think we should all get some sleep before deciding what we are going to do. John gave in. 

With that, Gibson, John and Monica left Mulder and Scully to themselves in their motel room. They took separate showers and got ready for bed in complete silence. It wasnt until Mulder embraced Scully in bed, that the silence they shared was broken. 

We will bring him home safely, Scully. he said softly. 

To what home, Mulder? her voice shook. 

I dont know, but to love and two supportive parents. he assured her. 

I hope so. 

End of Chapter Eight geovisit();

  
(function (d, w) {var x = d.getElementsByTagName('SCRIPT')[0];var f = function () {var s = d.createElement('SCRIPT');s.type = 'text/javascript';s.async = true;s.src = "//np.lexity.com/embed/YW/6256a9157e9639048a3a86fe93537944?id=4c87073503e3";x.parentNode.insertBefore(s, x);};w.attachEvent ? w.attachEvent('onload',f) :w.addEventListener('load',f,false);}(document, window));


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Deceived

She felt another flutter at the base of her stomach. She wasnt sure but she gingerly touched the spot where she assumed it had been a foot that connected with the walls of her abdomen. God, they had been running for the past few months and their chance of finally finding a home to raise their child was ever so quickly abolished. Scully bit her lip and tried her best to force back the impertinent tears. Their chance of finding peace seemed very slim. Closing her eyes, she finally allowed the tears to come. 

When Scully felt strong arms slip around her barren middle, she was barely able too let out a gasp before Mulder placed a finger to her lips. As if reading her mind, Mulder whispered, Well find a way. 

Scully turned in Mulders embrace, seeing that he was going commando as well. Without a word, Mulder led her to the shower wanting anything but to shower alone this morning. In his hand was a small bottle of KY mint scented lubricant. She turned her gaze from the bottle to the grinning Mulder before her. When did you get that? 

I got it at the reception desk last night. he said with a boyish smile. 

She lifted a brow. Mulder, since when do motels carry lubricant? 

Act now, ask questions later. Mulder replied with a teasing look. 

Scully gave Mulder a quizzical look but nonetheless stepped into the shower. He turned on the water until it reached a warm temperature. Gesturing for Scully to go first, Mulder followed her in and slid the glass door closed. Surprisingly, it wasnt too small for a motel. 

Mulder ran his hands up the navel of her swollen stomach until he reached her breasts. Scully let out a gasp. He was about to ask her what was wrong until it dawned on him that they hadnt been intimate since she became pregnant. Scully placed his hands on her breasts and moaned when she felt the water from the shower nozzle pour down onto her chest. Mulder smiled and bent over to squeeze a bit of lube into his palm before spreading some onto Scully and himself for easier and smoother access. Scully could feel the swell of his erect shaft from behind her. She bent forward and braced herself on the shower wall in semi standing doggy style. Mulder gently held her waist as he had started to enter her, then came to a complete stop. Startled, Scully turned around. What is it, Mulder? she asked. 

Are you sure this is okay, you know with the baby and all? he asked with a concerned glance towards the swell of her stomach. 

We wont have to worry about that for quite a while, although sex will not hurt the baby, doctors usually advise minimal sex after the sixth month. As the baby develops, the more awkward it will become. she said that last part with a laugh. 

The sensation of the water pouring onto Scullys back was erotic as they prepared to make love. Where did you get the idea to do it in the shower, Mulder? 

I should be asking you that question. You were pretty tight with your regular pizza man. The joke had caught Scully off guard and she appeared hurt at the remark. 

Mulder instantly noticed the change in Scullys mood and gently slid out of her. He coaxed her into turning and facing him. Mulder cupped her chin in his hands. Hey, its okay Scully, Im just kidding. he said with a gentle smile. Deciding that their shower was complete, Mulder turned the nozzle and stepped out, reaching out to help his partner. 

Scullys emotions had decided to take charge along with the symptoms of pregnancy. I know, its okay. she assured. 

Mulder was about to let out a reply when she let out a sharp, Oh! 

What is it? 

I think shes kicking. she whispered softly as she guided the palm of Mulders hand towards the slope of her stomach. 

Mulder couldnt help but smile when he felt the ever so light sensations coming from his partners stomach. You think its a girl? he asked like a curious little boy with his eyes filled with wonder. 

Im not sure, but Id like to think so. I dont knowI guess its a maternal instinct. We wont know for sure for another few weeks. Scully explained. 

Did you know in Chinese culture that its good luck to have a boy and a girl, Scully? Mulder asked. 

Since when did you become an expert in Chinese culture, Mulder? Scully raised her brow questioningly. 

I dont know, Chinese friend in high school. Anyway, John called a minute ago and said for us to meet at IHOP in a half hour. he said eyeing a small container of motel lotion. 

Alright, we should probably get going. she said, her eyes finally dropping to the object of Mulders attention. 

Mulder had wanted to do something relaxing for Scully, ever since she had found out she was pregnant. Scully, cmere. he said gently as he reached for the lotion. 

After quickly putting on their clothes, Mulder lead her over towards the edge of the bed. 

She looked at Mulder questioningly and followed him towards their motel bed. They sat on the edge of the bed and Mulder moved to undo the buttons on Scullys blouse that were threatening to rip from Scullys ever-expanding girth. Mulder was surprised to find that the petite sized shirt could barely fit over Scullys middle, he could see the skin of her abdomen that it was unable to accommodate. Mulder looked at Scully knowingly. 

I know, I know. I need to give up and start buying maternity clothes. she sighed. 

Mulder couldnt help but laugh. If you want my opinion, Dr. Scully, no clothes would settle with me. he explained as he slipped his hands up her blouse. 

Dont go there, G-man. Scully smiled. 

Mulder loved to tease her; right now he just wanted to make her feel good. He removed the cap of the lotion and squeezed a good amount into the palm of his hand. Come on Scully, sit in my lap. he smirked. 

Scully couldnt help but smile and obey. This was the first time she had seen him even remotely happy. Mulder moved to spread his legs and accommodate his petite partner. Scully laid her head back as she allowed Mulder to work a thick layer of lotion onto her smooth pale stomach. Scully closed her eyes and hummed upon feeling the warmth of his hands spread the cool lotion onto the cocoon, which bore their child. 

They lay there in that position for what seemed like only a few moments before there was a sharp nock at the door. Mulder, Scully? Open up, its John Doggett. Scully pulled her shirt down as Mulder went to open the door. 

When Mulder had opened the door, Doggett was faced with a very annoyed looking Dana Scully. Uh, Im sorry bad time? he managed, trying to keep himself from displaying any signs of embarrassment. 

No, of course not. Mulder said with a hint of sarcasm. 

Doggett decided to ignore the vague hint of sarcasm and got to the point. Well, youd better get to the restaurant. Monica and Gibson are over there now. Though, Id suggest youd check out before you meet us over there. We need to hit the road as soon as possible without leaving any trails. he explained. 

Shortly after Doggett went to meet Reyes and Gibson, Mulder and Scully hurriedly grabbed their carry-ons before meeting them inside the restaurant. Scully looked at her watch to see that it was nearly ten-thirty. They had planned to be long gone before any signs of Calvary arrived. They sighed with relief once they entered the air-conditioned restaurant. North Carolina was humid pretty early on in the day, to their surprise. 

A friendly waitress, who appeared to be in her mid twenties, smiled and greeted them. Were meeting some friends. Scully said with a forced smile. As they proceeded to look for the trio, they looked around to see crowds of families struggling to keep their young children under control as well as a few older couples. The IHOPs they have been to were usually crowded, especially on Saturday mornings with an hour plus wait. 

Luckily, moments later they spotted their friends at a large circular table large enough to seat the five of them. Were glad you made it. John said trying to lighten the situation. 

Yeah, well, Im sure wed get here sooner or later. Mulder said with a laugh as he glanced at Scully. 

Were going to need to know where to go from here. John explained 

Getting to the family is the easy part. Convincing the family to give us William isnt going to go over to well. Monica sighed. 

Scully bit her lip. I need to get my son back, she whispered. If hes in the same type of danger, we need to get him out of there. 

Monica nodded with outmost concern. The boy was like a nephew to her. And we will, Dana, we just need to take one step at a time. Keeping him safe is the priority. 

All Scully could manage was a small nod before she held the menu until it nearly covered her face. She quietly allowed a tear to slip freely. 

Gibson was especially quiet, thankful that everyone was too tired to notice. The group remained silent until the waitress came around and took their orders; they each ordered something cheap, yet appetizing for the trip ahead. Mulder somehow convinced Scully to eat a bit more than the others and drink milk since she was eating for two. There was a point in time where Scully did care about being prim and proper not only in her appearance but also in her demeanor. At this point, Scully couldnt care less. They were fugitives on the run and she was pregnant and looking for their son. Not the same FBI Agent that would try and make everything seem rational. 

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed and dizzy, Scully excused herself and walked to the restroom to relieve her bladder. Each day, it seemed like the baby was getting bigger and bigger, making her go pee every two hours. She came to a complete stop when she saw an international newspaper article that caught her attention. She peered forward to get a closer look at the bold letters that marked the front of the page. Reaching forward to pick up the paper, Scully started to read it very carefully. Disaster in Wyoming kills foster parents. As Scully read on, tears began to form in her eyes. Oh, god. Weve been set up. geovisit();

  
(function (d, w) {var x = d.getElementsByTagName('SCRIPT')[0];var f = function () {var s = d.createElement('SCRIPT');s.type = 'text/javascript';s.async = true;s.src = "//np.lexity.com/embed/YW/6256a9157e9639048a3a86fe93537944?id=4c87073503e3";x.parentNode.insertBefore(s, x);};w.attachEvent ? w.attachEvent('onload',f) :w.addEventListener('load',f,false);}(document, window));


	10. Anemia

Chapter Ten: Anemia

After breakfast, they immediately hit the road for a twelve-hour drive. It wasn’t how they had planned, but, then again, that was the life of an FBI Agent. They tried to make their rest stops very minimal; stops at Starbucks to get triple espressos for John and Monica and bathroom breaks, especially for Scully. Whatever food they got, they would order to go. Mulder insisted that they would be very easy to track down if they left noticeable tracks.

Shortly after crossing the border into Tennessee at about 9PM, John decided to make another stop at a Starbucks. Thank god they were everywhere; John didn’t know what he’d do without his daily caffeine boost. Before he got out of the car her turned to Mulder and Scully. “Want anything, Mulder? Decaf for you, Dana?” he inquired.

Instead of her usual coffee, Scully asked for a Tall Earl Grey tea. John nodded and looked to Mulder and Monica. Mulder decided to have a Quad Grande Americano and Monica decided on a Grande Redeye, which was regular coffee with an added shot. “I think I’ll just go with John. Agent Reyes, could you stay with Scully?” Mulder asked.

Monica nodded. “It’s probably better that we stay together; you guys go on ahead, we’ll be needing that coffee for the drive.” Monica laughed, trying to lighten the conversation.

While Mulder followed John into the café, Scully and Monica got out of the SUV for a much needed stretch and bathroom break. There was a long line in the café, so Scully and Monica waited by the SUV while the men ordered their drinks. Scully tried to stretch as much as her growing middle would allow. Monica couldn’t help but smile as she noticed this. Society was right, pregnant women did indeed glow. Scully instantly caught on to Monica’s watchful gaze. “What is it, Agent Reyes?” she raised a questioning brow.

“No, nothing. I was just thinking.” Monica turned and stared at the open, outstretched land that lay before them.

“About?” Monica turned back to Scully and smiled. A sense of nostalgia and dejavu hit Scully all at once. It was as if she were meeting Monica in that field all over again. The mysterious aura that lingered around that cigarette smoking brunette woman who had once seemed so egotistical, she instantly recalled. Ever since then, Scully unregretfully let this woman she now called her best friend who was like a sister to her, into her life. The sound of Monica’s voice drew Scully out of her reverie.

“If we drive at this pace, we can make it to Wyoming within four days or so if we drive at least twelve hours per day.” she explained, staring straight ahead. Scully looked over at Monica. “You’ve ever driven across the country, Monica? I mean, other than to find us?” she asked. Monica looked deep in thought. “Well, if you mean before I became an Agent, yes, we drove across the country to visit one of my aunts in southern California about eight years ago.” she explained. “How about you, Dana?”

“Well, over the past ten years, I couldn’t possibly fathom the amount of driving we did during cases. Now that I think about it, we must have done enough driving to go back and forth across the country ten times, no sarcasm intended.” Scully closed her eyes and laughed as she thought of everything they had possibly been through. They’ve been through hell and back more times than she’d like to count.

It didn’t take long for Monica to notice the solemn expression on Scully’s face. She could sense something was terribly wrong, something she’s been keeping to herself during the entire trip. “Is something wrong, Dana?” Monica gingerly placed her hand on her friend’s shoulder. Scully avoided her questioning gaze and licked her lips, deciding weather or not she should express her concerns. Monica knew what Scully was thinking about when her hand nestled on the small bump of her abdomen. “It’s okay, Dana, tell me.” she prodded.

Scully bit her lip. “It’s my pregnancy, something’s wrong.” she withdrew a deep breath, doing her best to not let her emotions get the best of her. Monica paused.

“What, Dana? Is it something connected to William?”

Scully shook her head. “No, but I think I may be anemic.” It was Monica’s turn to take a deep breath as the possibilities registered in her mind. Scully was a doctor; she knew the symptoms and she didn’t doubt her medical background one bit. She just hoped for her friend’s sake that she’d overlooked it.

“Well, we all have been extra tired lately, maybe you just need some rest?” she offered.

Scully shook her head “No. I’ve been getting dizzy spells more often and usually nausea decreases after the first trimester or so.” she explained.

“But Anemia is pretty common in pregnant women, right? It’d make sense that you’d need more iron in your diet.” It was more of a question than an answer to which Scully readily responded.

“Right, it’s usually caused by a variety of things. First of which is a diet lacking iron, vitamins or blood loss.” she explained.

“Maybe that’s it. It’d make sense that you’d be in this condition since you haven’t undergone any prenatal care since you and Mulder have been on the run. Tell me what you’re really worried about, Dana.” They both sat for what seemed like minutes before Scully responded with an answer she never expected.

“When Spender gave William that injection, the doctors told me he had an unusual amount of iron in his system. I think they gave it to him to prevent him from becoming what he was.” Scully spoke softly, avoiding Monica’s watchful gaze. “So, you do you think this baby is anything other than human.” Monica concluded. A tear that slipped through Scully’s eye was the only answer. She didn’t want to admit it, even to herself. Monica moved closer and rested her hand on her back. “Have you told Mulder?”

Scully just looked down. “No, I can’t with everything we’ve been going through the last several months. He’s been so worried about me ever since I told him I was pregnant; I don’t want to put any more pressure on him right now.” Scully bit her lip.

Monica gently squeezed Scully’s shoulders. “You have to, Dana. No matter what happens, nothing will change that your babies are miracles.” she finished as deep voices and footsteps sounded from behind them. It was John and Mulder.

“Are you ready, ladies?” Mulder asked in an emotionally detached voice that Scully instantly took notice of.

Scully put on a fake smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

After their last stop, they continued driving for another five hours with exceptional stops for Scully. Once Mulder and John decided to handle the driving for the night, Monica switched places with Mulder and sat in the back with Scully. The still petite woman was asleep; her head had fallen lazily to the side by Monica’s shoulder. Mulder looked in the rearview mirror to see his partner resting in the back. Monica couldn’t help but notice him doing this quite often, checking on his partner.

They drove on for about another twenty-four hours without stopping for lodging; they wanted to get as far as they could before deciding it was time to hit the sack. Mulder and Doggett had been alternating the last few hours. The trio had decided against Scully driving upon Mulder’s silent request.

It was around 10 pm, and Monica had eventually fallen asleep. It had been silent for the last few hours. Scully shifted next to Monica and was suddenly overwhelmed with a blanket of nausea. Monica instantly took notice of this. “John, stop the car!” It was almost an order. John immediately sensed Monica’s urgency; something was wrong. He abruptly pulled over to the side of highway five. Scully nearly fought her way out of the SUV and fell to the pavement, emptying the contents of her stomach. Her vision began to blur as she struggled to get herself to her feet, only succeeding in stumbling back to the road, which nearly came into contact with her pregnant stomach.

“Scully!” Mulder shouted as he rushed to her side. “Scully? Do you hear me, Scully?” the voice was sounded of complete panic. “Mul…der, the…baby…” she mumbled before everything faded to black.

A/N: Thanks to all of you who continuously review and most of all, my BETA reader Idle Flame! Thanks for getting this back to be so soon even though you are so busy with school and work like me. You’re awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Foreboding

It was nearly midnight when they arrived at the hospital. Mulder paced around anxiously as he, John and Monica waited patiently in the waiting room of Ellett Memorial Hospital, Missouri. For Mulder, the wait seemed like an eternity. He looked over at John and Monica who sat next to each other. They were obviously as concerned as Mulder and Monica gave him an empathetic smile. John leaned forward and folded his hands trying his best to keep his need for sleep from overcoming him. All of them seemed to be in a trance-like state, awaiting the news from the doctor. Monica shifted nervously in her seat, debating whether or not she should tell them about her conversation with Scully. 

Why didnt she tell me? he demanded. Monica stood up and walked toward Mulder, placing a gentle hand on his arm. She didnt want you to worry if it turned out to be nothing. Monica whispered. 

But it didnt turn out to be nothing! he yelled, collapsing on the now vacated seat next to Doggett. Mulder placed his head in his hands to keep himself from sobbing in front of his friends; he had to be strong for Scully. 

A moment later, footsteps sounded closer to Mulder and he looked up. Is she okay? he demanded. Mulder dreaded the question he had anticipated. 

Are you the husband? the doctor, who appeared to be in his mid-forties, had questioned. No, but he wasnt able to finish the sentence before the doctor interrupted him. 

Then youll have to wait. Immediate family only. he answered firmly. This only outraged the already worried Mulder. 

Christ, shes the mother of my child! Mulder growled. 

Sir, I the doctor tried to answer. 

God damn it, let me see her now! Mulder moved to push past the doctor; nothing was going to stop him from seeing his partner. At this point, John launched up from his seat to intervene and Monica followed. John placed his hands firmly on Mulders shoulders. Mulder, stop! he ordered. 

The hospital immediately became quiet as many different doctors and nurses stared in shock. Mulder couldnt have cared less, but John stepped forward. Please doc, shes traveling across the country with us and were all she has right now. he explained. The three of them identified themselves before the doctor made a hesitant decision to reveal medical information. 

Ok, Ms. Scully is suffering from anemia. Its an illness in which there is a lack of blood cells in her body carrying oxygen. This is usually caused by a lack of iron in the diet or blood loss. It really isnt too complex, as Anemia is very common in pregnant women since the fetus takes a considerable amount of iron from the mother, making her at higher risk. That would also explain her nausea. 

Mulder swallowed hard as she took this in. Is she okay? Monica asked slowly. 

The doctor nodded. Yes, shes fine. Were giving her vitamin supplements for the lack of iron, though I strongly recommend she have a diet higher in it starting immediately. She seems to be okay, but were going to keep her over for a night or two. he explained. You may see her now, but only one of you at a time; shes just woken up. Mulder did not waste any time in pushing past the doctor to get to Scullys room. Her room is down the hall and to the left, room 115! Mulder showed no sign of response, but surely enough he ended up finding Scullys room. 

He stopped and looked into the window, her eyes were closed and she looked more pale than usual. Mulder took a deep breath before entering the room. Scully drowsily looked over at Mulder and smiled. 

Hey, This scene was almost nostalgic for Mulder. He remembered being in the exact same position two years ago when she was pregnant with William. The expression on his face was solemn as he pulled a chair next to her bedside. 

Why didnt you tell me, Scully? he sounded full of anger, but he was more hurt than anything. 

Scully looked away. Im sorry, Mulder. I just couldnt bear to give you anything more to worry about. My getting pregnant came as a surprise and was unexpected and that alone was more than enough to worry about. she explained. 

Dont say that. Mulder said as he slipped his hand underneath the top blanket and gently smoothed his hand over her stomach. The babyour baby, is a miracle and even if the circumstances were different, I could never be happier. he reassured her. With his free hand, Mulder pulled a loose strand of hair behind Scullys ear. Aside from Monica and John, we only have each other Scully, so I need you to be honest with me. he whispered. If Id known, I could have prevented this. Mulder was guilt ridden. 

Scully reached out and clasped his free hand. Im so sorry, Mulder. she whispered watery eyes. 

Mulder nodded. Are you going to be okay? 

Yeah, were fine. she smiled up and into those hazel eyes. Scully gave Mulders hand a firm squeeze before she moved her hand to settle on her stomach. Scully took a deep breath and repeated the suspicions she had regarding her anemia and Williams high levels of iron in his blood. Mulder took a deep breath as he continued to move his hand in slow circular motions over Scullys stomach. 

I dont care if you believe otherwise, but Im going to protect you both. 

The next morning, Scully had been moved to the prenatal ward. John had fallen asleep only about an hour ago as he and Monica waited in the waiting room. Rise and shine, Agents. Mulder called out as he approached them. John, who had been resting his head on Monicas shoulder jerked out of his slumber. 

Jesus, Mulder. I was trying to catch some shuteye. John wasnt too pleased with only an hours worth of sleep. 

Mulder chuckled. Sorry, Agent Doggett. 

John grumbled. How many times do I have to tell you to drop the Agent, its just plain John Doggett now, Mulder? he explained as he pulled himself up from his seat. 

Okay, John. Lets grab something from the cafeteria. All that Jell-O they are giving Scully is starting to make me hungry. 

Monica followed right behind John as they made their way towards the cafeteria. How is she? she asked, folding her arms. 

Shes fine. They are giving her supplements of Erythropoietin to regulate her red blood cell production. They are moving her to the prenatal ward as we speak. Mulder explained. They quickly gathered a few plates of food and sat down at a vacated table. 

Monica couldnt help but ask the one question that has been on her mind ever since they arrived at the hospital. Is there something wrong with the baby? To her relief, Mulder shook his head. 

No, as far as the doctors can tell. Mulder smiled at his next thought. But they say she is far along enough to determine the sex of the baby. Johns mood went from muggy to a reminiscent sadness. 

When Barb was pregnant, I believe they could tell Lukes sex when she was about five months along. He looked down. Monica gingerly moved to give Johns hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Do you think they could have caught up to us by now? Mulder asked. 

I doubt it, its been miles and I havent seen anything. Monica responded. If there were anything unusual, Monica would have been the first to notice. John sighed and looked around at the crowded lunch area. There were large groups of people eating leisurely, many of whom he assumed to be family of the patients and nurses on their lunch hour. A middle-aged woman with short, dark brown hair and blue eyes turned in Johns direction and met his gaze. He stared back at her questioningly. John swallowed; he recognized this woman from somewhere, but where? 

JohnJohn! the sound of Mulders voice brought him out of his reverie. John broke his gaze from the woman and back to Mulder and Monica. 

Huh, what is it Mulder? he appeared to be in a daze. 

Is something wrong? Mulder asked curiously. 

John turned back to the woman, who was no longer looking at him. Yeaheverything is fine. 

A/N: Erythropoietin is a hormone, which allows the kidneys to produce more red blood cells. Thanks to the library of medicine at http://www.nlm.nih.gov. Another big thanks to my BETA, IdleFlame! Thanks for making this so much easier! geovisit();

  
(function (d, w) {var x = d.getElementsByTagName('SCRIPT')[0];var f = function () {var s = d.createElement('SCRIPT');s.type = 'text/javascript';s.async = true;s.src = "//np.lexity.com/embed/YW/6256a9157e9639048a3a86fe93537944?id=4c87073503e3";x.parentNode.insertBefore(s, x);};w.attachEvent ? w.attachEvent('onload',f) :w.addEventListener('load',f,false);}(document, window));


	12. CrystalicMillennia_Proposal

Chapter Twelve: Proposal

Scully was resting as Mulder entered the room that they just moved her to. “Hey, Scully.” he said softly as he took a seat next to her.

“They are about to do the ultrasound.” Scully said as she smiled up at him and reached for his hand. Mulder took it in his own and gingerly bought it to his lips.

“I’m not going anywhere. You won’t get rid of me that easily.” he grinned.

A few minutes later, a female doctor knocked at the door. “Come in.” Scully called out.

The doctor slipped inside the door, “Are you ready Ms. Scully?” she asked. Scully nodded as the doctor moved to greet Mulder. “Mr. Mulder, I presume?”

Mulder smiled and nodded. “I am Dr. Amy Anderson. Nice to meet you.” The doctor had brown hair and blue eyes and she spoke in an English accent. For the most part Scully was prepped and ready for the ultrasound. Dr. Anderson slowly pulled up Scully’s hospital gown to reveal her growing belly. As the cold jelly touched her skin, Scully cringed at first before slowly relaxing as the jelly was spread over her abdomen.

Soon enough, a small form appeared on the screen before them. Scully gasped in awe; it was the first time she had an ultrasound in the last four and a half months of her pregnancy. As Mulder’s attention was soon drawn to the tiny baby on the screen, several small heartbeats sounded throughout the room. Tears filled their eyes as they allowed themselves to be overwhelmed with happiness. The doctor turned from the screen to Mulder and Scully and smiled warmly. “Would you like to know the sex?”

Scully looked over at Mulder who was still proudly watching the small form on the monitor. When she was pregnant with William, she wanted to be surprised, but since Mulder was with her the need to know was intense. “Yes.” they both responded. The doctor smiled once more, glancing from the screen and back to the anxious couple. “Well, I don’t see any deformities. Everything is as it should be, ten fingers and ten toes. You are having a little girl.” the doctor paused to await the couple’s reaction. Scully let out a laugh that was filled with tears and joy at the same time.

The doctor left the ecstatic couple alone in the hospital room for the celebration and Mulder turned to gaze into Scully’s ocean blue eyes, lounging in warmth of the moment. “Thank you, Scully.” he whispered.

Scully bit her lip as the persistent tears in her eyes threatened to spill over. “For what?” she managed in a soft whisper.

“For giving me a second chance.” he said, failing to break his gaze from his partner. Gently, he slipped his hand over the cool skin of Scully’s abdomen, the other fingering the velvet box inside of his pocket. Moment’s passed before either one of them spoke again. Mulder had been looking away from Scully.

“Some thing wrong Mulder?” Scully inquired.

Ignoring Scully’s question, Mulder turned back towards his partner; a solemn look spread out over his face. “Dana Katherine Scully, we’ve been through so much in the last ten years. When you first approached me in my shrine of UFO’s and conspiracies, you filled that entire office with your rational skepticism in an attempt to debunk my work. Over the years, you’ve not only become my trusted partner, but my best friend, lover and mother of my children. You’ve been with me throughout all of my disappointments and encouraged me to move forward in the hardest of times. You’ve willingly followed me throughout every alien conspiracy in search of the truth; the truth that we both share. During the times I was away from you, I dreamt of waking up next to your beautiful face each morning and seeing the future in your eyes. I’d love for that future to become now and onward,” Mulder paused briefly to pull the black velvet colored box from his pocket and opened it before her. “Will you marry me, G-woman?”

The tears that Scully had somehow managed to hold back all these minutes had finally spilled over. Her mouth was wide open in shock and the reality of Mulder’s proposal had her in suspense. Before her was a 14k gold .75cut marquise diamond wedding ring with seven V-shaped diamonds. “Oh, Mulder,” her lip began to quiver as she managed to choke out an answer. “Y-yes.”

Both were oblivious to the leering eyes of the doctor watching from the corner of the outside window. A knowing grin spread across the face of the doctor before walking down the corridor to leave the parents to themselves.

To be continued……..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Vera  
Mulder’s grin had become even wider at the acceptance of his proposal. Carefully, he took Scully’s left hand and placed the wedding ring on her second to last finger. He wrapped up the process by placing a kiss to the top of her hand. He’d been holding onto this ring for quite a while.

Scully admired her ring for what seemed like an eternity before she spoke again. “Mulder?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re not marrying me because I’m pregnant are you?” she raised a teasing brow.

“No, of course not. If that were the case, I would have popped the question when I came back from pushing up daisies and found you pregnant with William.” Mulder smirked. He gingerly reached out to tilt her chin so that she was looking at him eye to eye. “I want to do this, Scully. I’ve wanted to do it for a very, very long time.” he assured her.

Finding the answer she was hoping for, she reached out to squeeze his hand. “Good.”

“When we find William, I’d like to do this as soon as possible. Sound good, Mrs. Spooky?” he questioned with a wide grin.

“So, what are we going to name her?” Scully asked.

Mulder turned away momentarily, deep in thought. “I like the name Vera, it means Truth; Faith.”

Scully smiled. “I should have known,” she teased “I’d like Samantha to be her middle name, after your sister.”

“We have a deal.”

Meanwhile, Monica and John remained seated in the lobby awaiting either Scully’s release or bad news, hoping it wouldn’t be the latter. Just as John was about to doze off on Monica’s shoulder, he felt a sharp vibration coming from the pocket of his jeans. John looked over at Monica, as his hand searched for the source. He pulled out his Blackberry palm pilot cell phone. The caller ID showed up as private. He swallowed, hoping for a moment that circumstances would have it that the caller would have the wrong number. He just stared at the lighted screen, wanting to avoid it as much as the plague. Monica looked from the screen to John.

“Who is it?”

John just looked at Monica before jumping out of his seat and going outside. He had lost count how many times the phone had been ringing before he finally had the balls to answer. “Hello.” he managed. Monica came up behind him. Walking a safe distance away, John put the caller on speakerphone and it was a moment before to caller replied.

“John,”

“Who is this?” John asked in a defensive tone.

“Agent Doggett, it’s Skinner.” John turned away from the phone and looked at Monica in partial disbelief and shock. John decided to play along. “Sir, how did you get this number? I haven’t had a phone call in days.” he joked nervously.

“I couldn’t get you this information over e-mail; the government could easily tap into it, and I couldn’t take the chance.” John swallowed as they both listened. “Agent Doggett, Scully is in danger and you need to get her out of there!” the voice on the other end of the phone suddenly sounded stricken.

“Sir, you need to tell me what we are dealing with!” John demanded.

“Someone in the facility, a doctor, is tampering with her pregnancy. She knows who you all are!” came the stricken reply. “Sir, slow down. Give us a name, tell us who it is.” There was a sudden static that replaced Skinner’s voice which made the two of them cringe. “Sir? Sir?” John asked. No reply. “Walter!” John demanded, abandoning all formality. The sound of heavy breathing could be heard behind the static.

“Am…Amy, An…” Skinner was able to make out before they heard a sharp crash. The connection was cut and John could not regain any reception.

“God dammit!” he yelled. “John, you need to keep it down.” Monica whispered.

Approaching footsteps from behind them caused them to jump nearly six inches into the air.

“Agent Doggett, Agent Reyes what are you two doing out here?” he asked, stopping six feet away from them.

“Mulder, Scully and the baby are in danger.” Monica explained.

“What are you talking about? I’ve been with Scully the entire time. She’s fine.” he explained with ease. Monica looked uneasily from Mulder to Doggett.

“What’s her doctor’s name, Agent Mulder?” Doggett asked. Mulder shrugged.

“Dr. Anderson, why do you ask?” Monica started to feel uneasy, she sensed something wrong and she did not like it.

Doggett continued with the questions. “One of the doctors taking care of her goes by Amy. She’s threatening Scully’s pregnancy. She knows who we all are!”

Mulder placed his hands in his pocket and shrugged. “I think you’re just over reacting Agent Doggett.”

John laughed. “Since when did you become the rational skeptic?”

“John…” Monica whispered.

John looked over at Monica. “What?”

Monica looked from Mulder and back to John. “It’s not him.” A year ago, John would have thought that accusation to be unbelievable, but he’d seen too much to believe otherwise. Questioning everything was essential to survival. John hesitated, never breaking Mulder’s gaze. “Run.” he whispered. They both made a beeline towards the parking lot. Footsteps sounded from behind them and became faster with every step they took. Once the footsteps subsided, John and Monica paused for breath. They took a look around and ‘Mulder’ did not appear to be anywhere.

Once again, they heard footsteps from behind them and John reached behind him for his gun only to find it missing. Luckily, Monica had her gun on her. Pulling it out, they whirled around to face their culprit. Mulder quickly put his hands in the air. “What the hell are you doing, Agent Reyes?” Mulder was shocked. John stood his ground. “We know you are not Mulder; tell us who you are.” the former cop demanded.

“It’s Fox Mulder, now put the gun down! You both look like you’ve seen ghosts, but I am not one of ‘them’!”

Monica somehow sensed that this was the real Mulder. She’d know if he wasn’t. Slowly, she started to lower her gun. “Monica, what are you doing? How can you be sure it’s really him?!” John demanded.

Mulder couldn’t help but laugh. “When did you become so paranoid Agent Doggett? You of all people?”

John gave Mulder an exasperated look. “When men became invincible.”

Deciding it was safe; Monica placed her gun back in its holster. Mulder placed his hands back in his pockets. “What happened?” he asked.

Monica sighed. “There was a man out here, a super soldier. We thought he was you and he came after us.” she explained. Monica was still gasping for air, confusion evident in her eyes.

Mulder looked around. “Where is he now?”

“We just lost him, Mulder, somewhere in this parking lot.” John crossed his arms. “What are you doing out here anyway Mulder?”

Mulder looked onward. “I came outside to get Scully’s jacket. I think they should be releasing her soon. There’s something else, isn’t there?” Mulder inquired, looking from John and then back to Monica.

Monica nodded and started making her way back towards the hospital, hoping they would follow. “John got a call from A.D. Skinner. Somehow the government is now able to tap into its citizens e-mail accounts. Knowing this information firsthand, he called from a private number telling us that one of the doctors is out to harm Dana and the baby.”

At the last sentence, Mulder stopped in his footsteps. “Who? Who the hell is it?” he demanded.

Monica swallowed and took a deep breath, looking into Mulder’s eyes. Monica continued. “As the phone cut out, I heard him say Amy An--.”

“Anderson.” Mulder finished. He clenched his fists at his sides.

“You know her?” Doggett asked.

Mulder nodded “That’s Scully’s doctor.”

“Then they are not planning to release her anytime soon, Mulder. If they are, it would be to another unpleasant facility that will either harm or take the baby.” Doggett explained.

“I’m not going to let that happen.” Mulder said through clenched teeth. Monica nodded.

“Then we’re going to need to get her out of there now.”

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

Quickly but quietly, the quartet made their way back into the hospital. They entered, trying to appear as if nothing unusual had just happened. John looked from the receptionist to the people waiting in the lobby. He swallowed and looked over to Mulder. “Go check on Scully” he said casually.

Mulder nodded and made his way to the elevator. John turned to Monica. “Let’s go to the gift shop.” Monica nodded.

Walking a casual yet brisk stride, Mulder made his way back to Scully’s hospital room. He stopped just off to the side of the door and peered into the small window to find Scully sleeping contently. From outside, Mulder could see the clock’s hands, which ominously pointed to the number twelve. The sound of his pulse was throbbing in his ears as he placed the palm of his hand around the doorknob. He paused once again and looked down the hall in each direction to be sure he wasn’t being watched or followed. No one was there, yet somehow it seemed unusually quiet. Without further hesitation, Mulder entered, locking it securely behind him.

At the sound of the door, Scully stirred. “Mulder?” she asked, as if sensing his urgency.

Mulder let the door close behind him before he sighed. “Scully, we need to get you out of here.”

Scully looked up at him, and knowingly, her eyes pleaded to him. “Don’t tell me…please Mulder, not now…”

Mulder took once step forward and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. “I’m going to need your cooperation on this Scully; I can’t risk anything happening to you or our baby.”

Scully’s lips began to tremble. “I can’t go on like this anymore, Mulder. I can’t live like this.”

Mulder swallowed, “I know. We’ll find a way.”

\--

As John and Monica casually browsed the bookstore, Monica touched John’s shoulder. “John.” They looked over when they recognized what appeared to be Scully’s doctor, Amy Anderson talking to a security guard. A moment later they parted.

John’s gaze shifted back to Monica. “Wait here,” he instructed. John started towards the exit. The cashier looked suspiciously at the both of them and Monica smiled nervously before she went back to her ‘browsing’.

John followed the ‘officer’ down the corridor until, conveniently, no one else was in sight.

“Excuse me, sir?” Doggett called. Without further ado, the officer knowingly pulled his gun from its holster and swung towards Doggett. John quickly ducked to avoid the blow of impending doom, while he fondly remembered his Taekwondo from college. He swung his fist towards the man’s gut, knocking the wind out of him. Before the man was able to retaliate, he grabbed the gun that had skidded across the tile below them and held out the gun in front of him. “Who are you?!” he demanded. As the man did nothing but stare back at Doggett in return, he decided that he mustn’t have been human. “Give me your clothes!” he demanded. “Now!”

Mulder helped Scully to the edge of the bed as she finished changing into the clothes that Mulder had brought from the car. “Alright, let’s go.” Mulder instructed offering his hand to Scully. She was only five months pregnant, but all of this being on the run had taken its toll on her.

Scully nodded. Suddenly, the door burst open as an officer appeared and Scully nearly fell out of her shoes, stricken with fear before relief flooded through her. “Oh, god. Agent Doggett,” she breathed.

Standing next to Agent Doggett was Reyes.

“Nice costume, Agent Doggett. Where’d you get it?” Mulder quipped.

“Act now and ask questions later, Agent Mulder. Clock’s ticking. We’re going to have cops and military up our asses any second now, so I suggest you get yours moving,” he instructed.

Monica picked up the hospital gown Scully had abandoned on the bed. “Too bad I don’t have one of those inflatable bellies,” she joked.

John handed Monica his gun. “Once they check in on you, you have to hurry. We’re not leaving without you.”

Monica nodded, quickly pocketing the gun and used the small bathroom within the hospital room to change before getting under the covers of the bed. She pulled the covers all the way up and turned on her side, facing away from the window.

She waited about twenty minutes or so until a nurse briefly came into the room to check on her. “Everything okay, Ms.Scully?”

Monica remained facing away from her. “Yes, everything’s fine.”

Once the door closed, Monica nearly threw off the covers and quickly stuffed the bed with pillows, something she learned to do while living with her adoptive parents. She ran to the bathroom and nearly threw on her clothes.

Making sure the gun was firmly in place, she opened the door which lead into the hospital room. She quickly glanced from side to side and then made a beeline to the elevator located across the hallway.

She continuously hit the button until the door finally opened. There were two other men already in the elevator. “Doing down?” she asked nervously. Without a word, the men nodded. Without looking suspicious, Monica took her chances and stepped in. She could feel the taller man’s breath gliding down her back and it made her shiver. Monica turned her attention from the men behind her to the numbers that seemed to take an eternity to count down. Something just didn’t feel right.

Just as Monica turned to ask which stop they we’re getting off at, the man’s arm connected with her head. Shocked, she fell back against the inside of the elevator. Numbers kept flashing before her eyes almost as if the elevator was being controlled by a ghost. It took her a moment to register what happened when another fist came sailing her way.

Luckily, her reflexes were fast enough to catch the fist and using her Taekwondo strategies, which she learned from John, she was able to push him to the other side of the elevator. Before he could make any further moves, she withdrew the gun John had given her and pointed it at the man before her. “Get back, or I’ll shoot,” she ordered.

She felt her breathing quicken as she glanced towards the opening of the elevator. The man dived in on her and she fired two rounds. She pressed up against the back of the elevator when the culprits continued towards her. It was no use, they weren’t human. To her relief the doors popped open a moment later just in time for the men to spring to their feet.

Monica nearly threw herself up and out of the elevator. She was only vaguely aware of the shocked stares boring into her back as she ran down the hall. Monica practically pushed and shoved doctors, nurses and anything else that stood in her way. A moment later, she could feel security gaining on her. For some reason, her gut told her to keep running and not look back. She couldn’t falter. She was sure a good percentage of the hospital staff were anything but human.

Finally, when she reached the entrance of the hospital, she gasped with relief. She kept on running until she recognized the SUV in the parking lot; the engine was already running. Without thinking, she pulled open the passenger door and nearly threw herself into the seat. All she heard were the voices of security and finally the squealing of tires as they made their exit.

A/N: Once again, thanks so much to my fantastic BETA, IdleFlame! Even though she is swamped with school and work, she got this back so quickly!


End file.
